Daughter of Yo-kai
Daughter of Yo-kai takes place where Nathan the Human/Yo-kai hybrid grows up and marries Katie, and has a daughter named Natsume whom is a Human/Yo-kai hybrid like her father. And she, her family, and new friends Touma, and Akinori. And the Yo-kai with shadowside forms must stop at nothing to stop the Ominaro Virus, and the tyrant King Rasen. Plot Taking place 30 after the events of the film and the series, Nathan the Human/Yo-kai hybrid has become an adult, and marries Katie. However, his friends Barnaby Bernstein (Bear), And Edward Archer (Eddie) halved also grown up, but they are unable to see Yo-kai. The watches Bear and Eddie once own are now buried between space and time, but Nathan has a Human/Yo-kai Hybrid daughter and named her Natsume. His mother the female Kyubi was so proud of her son that he became a father, and she has become a grandmother to Natsume. Nate and his family lives in the Yo-kai world, Natsume as a 7 year old girl is naked most of the time and refuses to wear clothing like her father did. But her father and mother disciplines her, and makes her wear clothing. She is well educated by other Yo-kai as well. The next day Natsume sneaks out of the Yo-kai world, and explores the human world. Shape shifting into a woman in yellow and looks around without anyone noticing. Suddenly she see a Yo-kai stealing jewelry, Natsume stops the Yo-kai thief, and she exposes herself to the pubic. The Yo-kai thief disappears, and the crowd sees Natsume with the ears, 9 tails, eyes, and the teeth, and they freak out. Suddenly the swat team arrives and they try to capture Natsume (just like how the swat team tried to capture Nathan years ago). Natsume uses her fire powers to defend herself, and makes a run for her life, only to be chased and cornered by the swat team. But suddenly Jibanyan pops out of nowhere and rescues Natsume and disappears, leaving the swat team without a trace. Later Jibanyan meets up with Nathan and his mother. He thanks his old friend Jibanyan for saving his daughter, and they return to the Yo-kai world. Later back at the Yo-kai world, Nathan, Katie, and Kyubi were upset with Natsume for disobeying him. Nate told his daughter that she could halved been killed, after wards Nate grounded Natsume until further notice. It reminds Nate the day that he sneaked out of his home and exposed himself when he was her age. 6 Years halved passed. Natsume now 13 years old and has a younger brother Keisuke whom is a human/Yo-kai Hybrid like his father as well. Later back in the human world everything is peaceful, but suddenly a comet draws near the Earth. An epidemic Yo-kai virus known as Onimaro started affecting people with malevolent intentions and is spreading indefinitely, turning them into Kaodeka Oni and causing chaos throughout the city. Meanwhile Touma a 13 year old middle school is being bullied in the ally, but the Onimaros infected Touma giving him enough strength to take down one bully, making the other bullies flee. He then receives a Kigan Gear, Meanwhile Keisuke sneaks out into the human world and explores while naked. Natsume chases after her little brother knowing that she will get in trouble again. Keisuke encounters 2 Kaodeka Oni and they attack him, but Natsume steps in and attack them with her powers. 3 more Kaodeka Oni pops out of nowhere and attacks Natsume and her little brother Keisuke., but suddenly Whisper, Zazel, and Lord Enma shows up out of nowhere and attacks 5 of the Kaodeka Oni forcing them to flee. After wards, Natsume thanks Zazel, Whisper, and Lord Enma for saving them. and they introduce themselves to each other Whisper hands out Keisuke some cloths that fits him. Natume orders her little brother to but them on and he did. Whisper tells Natsume and Keisuke that they are just like his father. But Natsume tells Whisper, Zazel, and Lord Enma that they have to get back to the Yo-kai world, or they'll get into serious trouble., but unfortunately Nathan, His wife Katie, and his mother Kyubi (Female) Showed up out of nowhere and they went angry at their children for sneaking out. Natsume tries to explain to her family, but Nate yells at Natsume for disobeying him twice. Nate starts to spank Keisuke for disobeying him. But then Nate starts to remember the time that he got spanking by his mother for disobeying her twice. He stops spanking his younger son Keisuke, but he starts running away crying in pain. Nate, his family including Natsume and his old friends Whisper, Zazel, and Lord Enma chases after Keisuke but The Onimaro Leader appears out of nowhere. She captures Keisuke, Nate and the others confronting her ordering her to let his son go. But the Onimaro Leader uses her Onimaros to attack Nate, But his wife Katie pushes him out of the way and she becomes infected. Transforming into a Kaodeka Oni herself, making Natsume and her Grandmother Kyubi (Female) Horrified. Nate Started to scream out Katie's name. The Onimaro Leader disappears taking Keisuke with her. Katie now as a Kaodeka Oni attacks Natsume, and Nate. Nate coudn't bare to attack his wife Katie. But fortunately Lord Enma, and Zazel uses their power to restrain her and put her into a deep sleep. Lord Enma tells Nathan and Natsume not to worry about her, and that she'll be in a deep sleep until we stop the Onimaro invasion. Nate nodded, and orders his daughter Natsume to go back home while he finds her brother Keisuke, and brings him home. But then Nate and the others where encountered by a boy named Akinori whom is a shaman in training. He sees Nate saying. 'It's you, the half Yo-kai.' Nate tells him that he and his daughter means him no harm. but Akinori tells them that it's ok and he stated that his grandmother had told stories about him. They introduce each other, and Nate and Natsume tells Akinori that Keisuke has been kidnapped by a Yo-kai. Akinori was stunned to hear what happened, but he tells them that he was sent here by a cat Yo-kai to help him revealing to be Jibanyan. He plans to help Nathan get Keisuke back, but he tells them that they'll need help. Jibanyan tells Nate, Natsume, and Akinori fallows Jibanyan while Lord Enma, Zazel, and Whisper takes Katie back to the Yo-kai world. Characters Natsume (Daughter Of Yo-kai) Keisuke (Daughter Of Yo-kai) Touma Akinori Nathan Katie Kyubi (Female) Jibanyan Whisper Onimaro Leader * Ogus * Togus * Mogus King Rasen Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Son of Yo-kai Category:Daughter of Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Films